Seto Vessalius
|-| Kami Jewel (S4) = |katakana = せと ベザリウス|romaji = Seto bezariussu|age = 7 (Past) 307 (Meeting-Arc) 311 (Actuallity)|Species = Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid|gender = Male|birthday = 2th of December|Zodiac = Sagittarius ♐|Height = 1'67 cm|hair color = Dark Brown-Tangelo (Past) Black (Idol Appearance) Silver (Celeb Kami Jewel & Cool Kami Jewel) Brown (Lovely Kami Jewel) Orange (Pop Kami Jewel)|eye color = Turquoise|family = His mother and his Father|occupation = Idol, Student|song sang = Swear To~|brand = Pandora Hearts|type = Celeb|seiyuu = Minagawa Junko|manager = Moffun|home = A Deluxe Room of Parajuku}} Seto Vessalius (瀬戸 ベザリウス Seto bezariussu) is a new idol from [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/ Pripara Idol Academy].' He's in a unit called [[H✰ppiness B♡uquet|'H✰ppiness B♡uquet]] along with [[Laura Hasegawa|'Laura Hasegawa']]. He's the holder of the [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Kami_Jewels Celeb Kami Jewel]. He's the main character of [[User:Xesc13primero|'Xesc13primero']]. Personality He seems lonely, independent and has a cold personality but in truth is quite the opposite. He rarely remember his past but he has dreams about his childhood memories that traumatize him so he's normally sad and get depressive quickly 'cause he thinks he's unnecessary and useless for all. Thanks to Laura and Moffun he started to smile a little more ofrten. He's dream is to be "Happy" despite his sad memories and to know what happened to him and to resolve that mysterious. History Seto was a half-Japanese, half-Romanian 7 year old human boy of the 17th century (XVII) living in Slobozia, a city in Romania, Europe. He was living with her mother cause his father left them when he was 5 years old by an unknown cause. One day, her mother said to him that they were going out, something that made Seto happy because since his father died, her mother was never with him because of work. Later, they went to the top of a mountain, precisely to a sanctuary where she gave him a pendant with a turquoise jewel and said "This will protect you. Goodbye, my dear son.". After that, her mother disappeared so he went to search for her, leaving the sanctuary and entering the forest by himself. There, he was attacked by a pair of old men who were, in reality, monster-human hybrids. They attack him, talking about something called "Kami Jewel" which can grant them immortality. When he was about to faint, a Vampire called "Dracula" appeared and killed them. Afterwards, he attacked Seto and when he was about to die, he ran away finding an old abandoned PriPara enclosure. There he was bitten by Dracula and died but at the last moment, an old goddess of PriPara called "[[Alice|'Alice']]", saved his life by converting him in a vocaldoll-human hybrid with vampire blood. Relationships * Laura Hasegawa: She's the one that found him in the sanctuary and now she's the only friend he has apart from Moffun. At first they didn't connect at all but after a lot of things their friendship grew and now they can't be separated from each other. * Moffun: They first met in the sanctuary, some days later after Seto's awakening. He and Laura went back to the sanctuary, finding a big Kami Jewel from where he came out. Their relation is good and Moffun, apart from Laura, is the only one who can make him smile sincerely. * Alice: She's his savior. She saved his life by turning him into a Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid after Dracula attacked him. Seto's Lives * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_Vessalius_Debut_Live?venotify=created Seto's Debut Live of Parajuku] in [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:61844#83 Episode 294 - A Mysterious Encountrer] Trivia * He debuts in Episode 282. * He's 308 years old. so he's one of the oldest idols. * He's with Moffun all the time. * He shares his brand with Alice * When he uses the Lovelt, Pop or Cool Kami Jewel he change his Type * He can use 4 of the 5 Kami Jewels. * He shares his birthday with his creator, Xesc13primero Image Gallery Main Coords= SetoVessaliusIdoldebut.png|Idol Appearance 1447158327159.jpg|Uniform Young Oz Gilbert.jpg|Past Appearance |-| Kami Jewel= SetoVessalius Complete.png|Idol Appearance SetoVessaliusCharacter.gif|Cool ver. Setolovely.gif|Lovely ver. SetoPop.png|Pop ver. |-| Screenchots= |-| Gifs= SetoVessaliusfirsthalloweenGIF.gif |-| Arcade (Main Coords)= SetoVessaliusFlowerHawaiicord.jpeg 9ff14d72-21a8-4939-8eac-86e9743ef897.jpeg 74abadc9-3605-4245-81ee-86899de6c2e9.jpeg 710c71d5-736b-4fd7-b5f9-9b50f96c0534.jpeg b9e80d8e-e8b6-4917-a747-92081f598183.jpeg dd0f1e32-1c54-4b8f-940a-850a16167bb7.jpeg da7067b8-63b8-488f-90a7-9a207e1d0924.jpeg f53e313f-a7ca-431c-8384-c1696375f05f.jpeg baa69578-cba8-43a6-985d-dc6cccb8d597.jpeg |-| Arcade (Kami Jewel)= ChUNiwtWwAIAs7w.jpg 53bbef0f-9465-489d-893e-c4734287cc63.jpeg 1bc67d41-05f6-436e-b8c8-d735c9e24af9.jpeg 3b300ba4-7b8c-47ad-8342-e6bcfbb1c6d9.jpeg 1da4105b-7e27-48f2-a07e-0d11067ef963.jpeg 5dfafd55-3607-498e-837e-83ecb7708b14.jpeg 65de4474-7a78-4450-8bf0-cc10c8b48dc2.jpeg 60d896db-757a-43ca-bdda-cd787cebc055.jpeg 78a345f0-551e-4203-b337-8902fdd38474.jpeg 3b4bf2b7-0579-4ad6-9543-7583179434c7.jpeg 0c121e1b-0bec-461a-ac4e-165d87c6f316.jpeg 6ea7fb1f-ddd0-4bab-b84f-16d46c757245.jpeg 6eff137c-f7e8-47df-bc21-644575c034d3.jpeg 7d9ce2ba-cfd1-4890-bf41-27c8494fd2a6.jpeg 7f0cf6ff-2305-4d79-97d9-2eab2da7a3b5.jpeg 8ee913f6-7e6d-4a48-b6f1-5cb974e6baa2.jpeg 8fd9d130-698f-4800-8f51-7fb9909e3726.jpeg a6cf7373-f6c6-48d3-8dde-6a5432ca8511.jpeg 25d3ed8c-bd09-4831-bb65-8da03b276482.jpeg 32dc4271-898b-4d50-b33c-cf8b531440c2.jpeg 37ef854c-7735-4b27-9dff-2dc430f056bd.jpeg 43b94aff-8194-45b5-8961-72ba2e9863d9.jpeg 44d891c3-f5bb-4a27-a251-b2a5df7f6314.jpeg 137f031b-27bc-42ea-9b35-b161d9e524d4.jpeg 889a19a0-3c3f-4ac9-852a-2c1f79ecabf9.jpeg 934e1f16-db5f-4f7c-9299-b0bf4cadb00e.jpeg 5489f815-ba8e-4223-9c90-e7ee1a0d5657.jpeg Video Gallery Category:Vocal Doll Category:Celeb Idol Category:Idols Category:Student Category:Vampire Category:Kami Jewel Category:Prism Voice Category:Male Category:H✰ppiness B♡uquet Category:Celebrity Idol Category:Celeb Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Xesc13primero Category:Original Characters Category:Non-human Category:Pandora Hearts User Category:Top Idol Class Category:Lovely Idol Category:Lovely Idols Category:Pop Idols Category:Pop idols Category:Lovely Category:Pop Category:Cool Idol Category:Cool Idols Category:Cool